Springtrap
Para resultados similares, véase Bonnie (Redirección). |-|Principal= Springtrap es el antagonista principal de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 y el único que es capaz de matar al jugador en el juego. Springtrap, además, es el único animatrónico que sobrevivió luego del cierre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Este animatrónico fue un traje de resortes, usado por los empleados para entretener a los niños en los distintos restaurantes de la franquicia. Originalmente fue junto a Fredbear, el espectáculo principal de Fredbear's Family Diner. Luego de cerrar, Springtrap volvería a ser usado en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza como entretenimiento secundario. No obstante, la inestabilidad del traje causó la muerte de varios empleados que lo usaron y por lo tanto, fue escondido en una habitación sellada donde duró hasta luego del cierre de la pizzería. Luego de un lapso de 30 años, Springtrap fue rescatado y puesto como atracción principal en Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Apariencia 200px|right|thumb|Cuerpo completo. De la misma forma que Spring Bonnie, Springtrap tiene la apariencia de un conejo humanizado, originalmente de un color amarillento. Sin embargo, luego de ser abandonado tras el cierre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, el animatrónico pasa a tener un estado mas deteriorado y oxidado con un color verdoso oscuro. Se puede apreciar las múltiples grietas en casi toda la estructura del animatrónico, dejando ver parte de su cableado interno. Su oreja derecha fue arrancada por la mitad. Su cara conserva las características propias de un conejo, mostrando también dos ojos "humanizados" y una cadena de gruesos dientes que forman una sonrisa algo petrificada. Su cuerpo está adaptado a la forma de un humano, conservando diferencias en medidas establecidas a las de una persona. Su torso tiene una grieta todavía más definida que deja ver parte de sus circuitos y mecanismos del traje. Ambos brazos poseen articulaciones libres de modo de poder moverlos libremente. Ambas manos poseen 5 dedos, de los cuales se puede apreciar que algunos fueron arrancados. La zona de las piernas se encuentra dividida con la del resto del cuerpo, mostrando una intercepción llena de grietas. De igual forma, Springtrap posee piernas articuladas, al menos hasta la parte de los pies donde se divisa una estructura metálica semi-cableada parecida a un endoesqueleto. Según se puede apreciar, Springtrap todavía posee un cuerpo en su interior. Según relatan los minijuegos, este cuerpo sería del mismo Hombre Morado, quien murió en el interior del traje. Historia Historia en FNaF: The Twisted Ones Está historia comenzó en la siguiente página William se presentó a sí mismo como Springtrap ante Charlie, John, Jessica y Clay Burke; responsabilizándose por los asesinatos de los Animatrónicos Twisted, y buscando algo de Charlie. En ese momento Clay Burke le disparó y el grupo aprovechó esto para escapar. Springtrap entonces ordenó a sus animatrónicos (Twisted Wolf y Twisted Bonnie) que los persigan. Cuando el grupo logró detener momentáneamente a los animatrónicos, Charlie ve que Springtrap estaba escapando por un pasillo y lo persiguió. Cuando la joven logró alcanzarlo, ambos pelearon. Finalmente Charlie logró ganar la batalla y someter a Springtrap al clavarle una barra metálica en el pecho. La joven quería saber porque eligió secuestrar a su hermano Sammy; Springtrap le reveló que no lo había tomado a él, sino que la había tomado a ella. Charlie y el resto de sus amigos quedaron atónitos por la respuesta, entonces el edificio comenzó a colapsarse y Springtrap aprovechó esta distracción para escapar por una abertura. No se sabe que ocurrió con Springtrap después de que esa pizzería subterránea se derrumbara. Comportamiento thumb|Jumpscare de Springtrap desde el lado izquierda de la oficina.|200px Springtrap se vuelve activo desde la 2da Noche, iniciando desde la Cam 10. El animatrónico se desplaza por las habitaciones en orden numérico, pero puede saltarse las Cam 03 y la Cam 04 si así él lo desea. Al acceder al sistema de ventilaciones, se torna muy rápido en ellas, por lo que jugador debería cerrar la respectiva ventilación desde el panel de cámaras para evitar su progreso. Al no haber puertas en la oficina, Springtrap puede acceder desde el pasillo o bien desde las ventilaciones. Para evitarlo, el jugador debe usar el Dispositivo de Audio, el cual reproduce una grabación de la voz de BB, de esta forma, se dirigirá hacia dicha zona proveniente del sonido (Siempre y cuando esté cerca). Si Springtrap logra llegar al pasillo de la oficina, éste estará observando fijamente al jugador, pero puede ser atraído nuevamente por el audio hasta la Cam 02. Si en este punto el jugador pasa mucho tiempo sin custodiarlo, Springtrap entrará rápidamente a la oficina causando un Game Over y finalizando así la partida. Audio Sonido del jumpscare. (Este ruido lo hacen todos los animatrónicos, a excepción de Phantom Mangle y Phantom Puppet). Archivo:Scream3.ogg Springtrap en las ventilaciones. Archivo:Vent quiet2.ogg Archivo:Vent quiet1.ogg Archivo:Vent louder2.ogg Archivo:Vent closer1.ogg Estática en las cámara. (Este ruido sólo se produce cuando Springtrap pasa a otra cámara mientras se le esta viendo). Archivo:Static sound.ogg Sonido que se produce cuando Springtrap esta cerca de la oficina o cuando un Phantom es invocado. Archivo:Danger2b.ogg Sonido de Springtrap caminando por los pasillos. (Se reproduce a partir de la versión 1.031). Archivo:Help.ogg Curiosidades *Durante el desarrollo de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, algunos fans lo llamaban "Golden Bonnie" por su parecido a dicho animatrónico y por ser amarillo, similar al caso de Golden Freddy. Su nombre real fue prontamente revelado como un acrónimo en un mensaje de Scott. *Springtrap puede ser fácilmente atraído por la risa y voz de BB. Esto se debe a que originalmente se lo programó para ir a los lugares con mas sonido. thumb|Springtrap caminando en el pasillo. Nótese que no mueve los pies al caminar.|100px *La traducción literal de "Spring Trap" es "Trampa de Primavera", aunque una traducción más correcta sería "Trampa de Resortes". **'Spring' (Resorte) hace referencia al hecho de ser un traje-animatrónico de resortes. Trap (Trampa), se refiere al hecho de cuando el traje funcionaba mal, mataba al usuario que lo portaba. *Springtrap pudo haber sido uno de los prototipos de "Animatrónico-Traje" para que el personal pudiera usar al animatrónico como traje o disfraz. Lo mismo ocurre con Fredbear. *Cuando Springtrap avanza desde el pasillo hasta afuera de la oficina, sus pies no se mueven. *Al igual que Freddy en el primer juego, Springtrap posee dos jumpscares, uno distinto dependiendo del lado de la oficina en el cual él ataque al jugador. *Es nombrado como "Spring Bonnie" por el Chico del Teléfono, dando a entender que ese es su verdadero nombre en lugar de Springtrap. Esto hace que sea junto a Mangle los únicos animatrónicos nombrados por sus apodos. *También es el único con el cual el jugador puede interactuar, es decir, al reproducir el audio y alejarlo de la oficina. *Es el primer animatrónico de la serie en general que puede acceder en absolutamente todos los lugares posibles. **Otros animatrónicos capaces de hacer esto son Nightmare Fredbear y Nightmare. *A partir de la actualización 1.31, cada vez que Springtrap se mueve, sus pasos se escuchan, acompañado de una voz poco legible. *Springtrap y los Nightmare son los únicos animatrónicos que poseen 5 dedos. *Se confirma en el minijuego de la 4ta Noche de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 que su nombre original es Spring Bonnie, confirmando lo dicho por el Chico del Teléfono en el tercer juego. *Springtrap posee un homologo llamado Plushtrap, que aparece en Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *En la 2da imagen de muerte, el cadáver del Hombre Morado, el cual yace dentro de Springtrap, le falta el ojo izquierdo. **Además, en la 3ra imagen de muerte, la mano de Springtrap atraviesa su oreja derecha. Probablemente se deba a un pequeño error gráfico por parte de Scott. *En dos de las imágenes de Springtrap en el menú principal del juego, puede verse que la cabeza del cadáver del Hombre Morado parece atravesar el traje de Springtrap. *La identidad de la persona que se encuentra dentro del traje de Springtrap está volviendo a ser cuestionada por los seguidores, debido a la última cinemática de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. **Al principio, los fanáticos creían que era William Afton (nombre del Hombre Morado en el libro Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes), pero gracias al diálogo de la cinemática anteriormente dicha, pareciera que la persona atrapada en el traje es su hijo, Michael Afton. *Aunque finalmente se reveló que se trata realmente de William Afton cuando Scott lo confirmó en Reddit. |-|FFPS= Springtrap (llamado "William Afton" en los créditos) vuelve como uno de los antagonistas principales de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Es uno de los animatrónicos "Salvaged" (Salvados) que aparecen en el callejón de la nueva pizzería de Fazbear Entertainment. A diferencia del tercer juego, en esta nueva entrega tiene una voz clara, siendo proveída por PJ Heywood. Apariencia Springtrap sufre un cambio drástico en su diseño, a tal punto que parece un animatrónico diferente. Su apariencia se asemeja mucho más al sprite visto en el minijuego "STAGE 01". Lo más destacable es que ahora es posible ver un esqueleto humano en su interior, cuya carne y arterias han desaparecido casi por completo, a excepción de algunas secciones de la cabeza, torso y piernas. Ahora posee una cabeza más ancha y con un hocico; sus enormes dientes cuadrados han casi desaparecido, dejando ver unos pequeños dientes filosos; las orejas del traje aún conservan la apariencia del diseño original, aunque en un estado más deplorable; un enorme agujero en la frente deja al descubierto su cráneo humano, el cual tiene una pequeña hilera de dientes y sus característicos ojos blancos brillantes han sido remplazados por unos simples ojos metálicos. El resto de su cuerpo casi no es visto durante todo el juego, pero puede notarse que en donde su mano derecha sobresalían dedos animatrónicos, ahora sobresalen falanges humanas. Su brazo derecho carece completamente de la parte posterior, dejando sobresalir el extremo del humero junto con varias arterias. En ambas piernas sobresalen la tibia y el peroné; y sus pies, que antes estaban completamente al descubierto, están cubiertos por las patas del traje, cuyo diseño es el mismo que posee la mayoría de los animatrónicos de la serie. Historia No se sabe con exactitud como es que Springtrap terminó en el callejón de la pizzería; lo único que se sabe es que apenas sobrevivió al incendio de Fazbear's Fright. 300px|thumb Cuando un nuevo local de Fazbear Entertainment se estrena, Springtrap es dejado en el callejón de esa pizzería. Ya que el actual dueño del local (el jugador) tiene que revisar el exterior después de cada turno (que es algo obligatorio), finalmente encuentra al animatrónico. Debido a que este cumple con los criterios establecidos por el párrafo 4 del contrato de la empresa, el Hombre del Casete le dice al dueño que debe decidir si quiere "salvarlo" y cobrar el precio por hacerlo; o en cambio, devolverlo al callejón, sin recibir el dinero. En caso de devolverlo al callejón... Springtrap no aparece durante las tareas diurnas del propietario (a no ser que aumente el nivel de Riesgo del local; además esto evita obtener el diploma "Completado"). En caso de salvarlo... El propietario procede a hacerle la prueba de "tiempos de respuesta automatizados y reacciones de antiguas atracciones interactivas". Debido a que Springtrap puede actuar "de forma violenta" durante la prueba, el propietario puede darle una descarga con un taser para calmarlo. Si el propietario lo descuida mucho, Springtrap lo ataca, escapa y vaga por la pizzeria; si el propietario logra terminar la prueba con éxito, cobra el dinero por salvarlo y lo encierra en las ventilaciones del local (no cambia nada fallar o completar esta tarea, la única diferencia es que el protagonista no cobra el dinero al fracasar). thumb|200px|left Springtrap, junto con los demás animatrónicos "Salvaged", tratan de atacar al dueño y escapar de las ventilaciones durante toda la semana. Cuando llega el día sábado, el Hombre del Casete, cuyo nombre real es Henry, revela que ideó un plan para juntar a todos los animatrónicos poseídos restantes en un solo lugar, separar las almas de las máquinas y terminar con la tragedia. Desactiva la ventilación, haciendo que aumente la temperatura del lugar y provoca un incendio; sin escapatoria, los animatrónicos en las ventilaciones son consumidos por las llamas, así como el dueño de la pizzería que por alguna razón decide quedarse y morir. Henry presumiblemente también muere. El alma de William Afton termina en el infierno por sus actos, mientras que los demás logran encontrar la paz. Audio Jumpscare de Springtrap (También es el jumpscare de los demás animatrónicos) Archivo:Jumpscare_-_Freddy_Fazbear_Pizzeria_Simulator_(Todos_los_animatrónicos).ogg Archivo:Springtrap_-_Deceptive_-_Linea_1_(FFPS).ogg Archivo:Springtrap_-_Better_sweet_-_Linea_2_(FFPS).ogg Archivo:Springtrap_-_Howcaniresist_-_Linea_3_(FFPS).ogg Archivo:Springtrap_-_Fascinaitng_-_Linea_4_(FFPS).ogg Archivo:Springtrap_-_Itsstillme_-_Linea_5_(FFPS).ogg Archivo:Springtrap_-Thatwaseasier_-Linea_6.ogg Archivo:Springtrap_-Ialwayscomeback_-_Linea_7_(FFPS).ogg Curiosidades *Parece ser que Springtrap sabía de la trampa que planeaba Henry, aún así abstuvo de escapar y se quedó por mera curiosidad. *No se sabe porque razón Scott decidió cambiar el diseño de Springtrap, así como el de los demás animatrónicos. **Esto ha abierto teorías que afirman que ocurrió algún evento previo a los acontecimientos de este juego, provocando el cambio tan drástico. *Cuando Springtrap asesina al jugador, hay ocasiones en donde dice "I always come back!" ("¡Yo siempre vuelvo!"). Esto hace referencia a la frase "He will come back" ("El volverá") que aparece en el teaser trailer de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Una de las lineas de Springtrap dice "You may not recognize me at first, but I'll show you, it's still me" ("Puede que no me reconozcas al principio, pero te lo demostraré, todavía soy yo."). Esto indica que el protagonista y Springtrap se conocieron anteriormente. **Esto, junto con el diálogo de los demás personajes, demuestran que el protagonista es Michael Afton. *Es el animatronico con el cambio mas drastico, superando a Bonnie |-| Galería= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Archivos del juego FNaF3 - Menú (Captura).jpeg|Springtrap en la pantalla de juego. FNaF3 - Menú (Springtrap 1).png|Springtrap en el menú sin estática. FNaF3 - Menú (Springtrap 2).png FNaF3 - Menú (Springtrap 3).png FNaF3 - Menú (Springtrap 4).png FNaF3 - Menú (Springtrap 5).png FNaF3 - Menú (Animado).gif|Springtrap en el menú sin estática (Animado). FNaF3 - Menú (Troll Game - Animado).gif|Springtrap en el menú del juego Troll. FNaF3 - CAM 10 (Springtrap 1).png|Springtrap en la Cam 10. FNaF3 - CAM 10 (Springtrap 2).png|Springtrap en la Cam 10 mirando a la cámara. FNaF3 - CAM 09 (Springtrap 1).png|Springtrap en la Cam 09. FNaF3 - CAM 09 (Springtrap 2).png|Springtrap en la Cam 09 mirando a la cámara. FNaF3 - CAM 08 (Springtrap 1 - Luz apagada).png|Springtrap en la Cam 08 con la luz apagada. FNaF3 - CAM 08 (Springtrap 1 - Luz encendida).png|Springtrap en la Cam 08 con la luz encendida. FNaF3 - CAM 08 (Springtrap 2 - Luz apagada).png|Springtrap en la Cam 08 acercándose, con la luz apagada. FNaF3 - CAM 08 (Springtrap 2 - Luz encendida).png|Springtrap en la Cam 08 acercándose, con la luz encendida. FNaF3 - CAM 07 (Springtrap 1).png|Springtrap en la Cam 07 mirando a la cámara. FNaF3 - CAM 07 (Springtrap 2).png|Springtrap en la Cam 07. FNaF3 - CAM 06 (Springtrap 1 - Luz apagada).png|Springtrap en la Cam 06 con la máquina apagada. FNaF3 - CAM 06 (Springtrap 1 - Luz encendida).png|Springtrap en la Cam 06 con la máquina encendida. FNaF3 - CAM 06 (Springtrap 2 - Luz apagada).png|Springtrap en la Cam 06 junto a la máquina apagada. FNaF3 - CAM 06 (Springtrap 2 - Luz encendida).png|Springtrap en la Cam 06 junto a la máquina encendida. FNaF3 - CAM 05 (Springtrap 1 - Luz apagada).png|Springtrap en la Cam 05 con la máquina apagada. FNaF3 - CAM 05 (Springtrap 1 - Luz encendida).png|Springtrap en la Cam 05 con la máquina encendida. FNaF3 - CAM 05 (Springtrap 2 - Luz apagada).png|Springtrap en la Cam 05, más cerca a la cámara (máquina apagada). FNaF3 - CAM 05 (Springtrap 2 - Luz encendida).png|Springtrap en la Cam 05, más cerca a la cámara (máquina encendida). FNaF3 - CAM 04 (Springtrap 1).png|Springtrap en la Cam 04. FNaF3 - CAM 04 (Springtrap 2).png|Springtrap en la Cam 04, alejándose de la cámara. FNaF3 - CAM 03 (Springtrap 1).png|Springtrap en la Cam 03. FNaF3 - CAM 03 (Springtrap 2).png|Springtrap en la Cam 03 alejándose de la cámara. FNaF3 - CAM 02 (Springtrap 1 - Luz apagada).png|Springtrap en la Cam 02 con la luz apagada. FNaF3 - CAM 02 (Springtrap 1 - Luz encendida).png|Springtrap en la Cam 02 con la luz encendida. FNaF3 - CAM 02 (Springtrap 2 - Luz apagada).png|Springtrap en la Cam 02 acercándose a la cámara con la luz apagada. FNaF3 - CAM 02 (Springtrap 2 - Luz encendida).png|Springtrap en la Cam 02 acercándose a la cámara con la luz encendida. FNaF3 - CAM 01 (Springtrap).png|Springtrap en la Cam 01. FNaF3 - CAM 11 (Springtrap).png|Springtrap en la Cam 11. FNaF3 - CAM 12 (Springtrap).png|Springtrap en la Cam 12. FNaF3 - CAM 13 (Springtrap).png|Springtrap en la Cam 13. FNaF3 - CAM 14 (Springtrap).png|Springtrap en la Cam 14. FNaF3 - CAM 15 (Springtrap).png|Springtrap en la Cam 15. FNaF3 - Springtrap (Observando).png|Springtrap observando al jugador, en frente de la Oficina. FNaF3 - Springtrap (Caminando 1).gif|Springtrap caminando en frente de la Oficina. FNaF3 - Springtrap (Escondiendose).gif|Springtrap en la puerta de la izquierda de la Oficina. FNaF3 - Springtrap (Asomado).png|Springtrap asomándose por la puerta izquierda de la Oficina. FNaF3 - Springtrap (Corriendo).gif|Springtrap caminando en frente del jugador, moviéndose al lado izquierdo de la habitación. FNaF3 - Springtrap Jumpscare 1.gif|Primer jumpscare de Springtrap (Lado izquierdo de la oficina). FNaF3 - Springtrap Jumpscare 2.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Springtrap (Lado derecho de la oficina). FNaF3 - Extras (Springtrap 1).png|Cuerpo completo de Springtrap en los Extras. FNaF3 - Extras (Springtrap 2).png|Acercamiento de Springtrap en los Extras. FNaF3 - Death Screen 1.png|1ra imagen de Springtrap que puede aparecer aleatoriamente al iniciar una noche. FNaF3 - Death Screen 2.png|2da imagen de Springtrap que puede aparecer aleatoriamente al iniciar una noche. FNaF3 - Death Screen 3.png|3ra imagen de Springtrap que puede aparecer aleatoriamente al iniciar una noche. FNaF3 - Death Screen (Móvil).jpeg|Imagen de Springtrap que puede aparecer aleatoriamente al iniciar una noche en las versiones móviles. Minijuegos FNaF3 - Minijuego (Springtrap - Sprite1).png|Springtrap en el minijuego de la última noche. FNaF3 - Minijuego (Springtrap - Sprite2).png|El Hombre Morado, dentro de Springtrap. FNaF3 - Minijuego (Springtrap - Sprite3).gif|Hombre Morado escondiéndose dentro del traje mientras ríe. FNaF3 - Minijuego (Springtrap - Sprite4).gif|El cuerpo del Hombre Morado siendo aplastado por las partes animatrónicas de Springtrap. FNaF3 - Minijuego (Springtrap - Sprite6).gif|El Hombre Morado muriendo dentro de Springtrap. FNaF3 - Minijuego (Springtrap - Sprite5).gif|El Hombre Morado tirado en el suelo. Iluminados FNaF3 - CAM 10 (Springtrap 1 - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 10. FNaF3 - CAM 10 (Springtrap 2 - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 10 mirando a la cámara. FNaF3 - CAM 09 (Springtrap 1 - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 09. FNaF3 - CAM 09 (Springtrap 2 - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 09 mirando a la cámara. FNaF3 - CAM 08 (Springtrap 1 - Luz apagada, Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 08 con la luz apagada. FNaF3 - CAM 08 (Springtrap 1 - Luz encendida, Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 08 con la luz encendida. FNaF3 - CAM 08 (Springtrap 2 - Luz apagada, Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 08 acercándose, con la luz apagada. FNaF3 - CAM 08 (Springtrap 2 - Luz encendida, Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 08 acercándose, con la luz encendida. FNaF3 - CAM 07 (Springtrap 1 - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 07. FNaF3 - CAM 06 (Springtrap 1 - Luz apagada, Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 06 con la máquina apagada. FNaF3 - CAM 06 (Springtrap 1 - Luz encendida, Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 06 con la máquina encendida. FNaF3 - CAM 05 (Springtrap 1 - Luz apagada, Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 05 con la máquina apagada. FNaF3 - CAM 05 (Springtrap 2 - Luz apagada, Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 05, más cerca a la cámara. FNaF3 - CAM 05 (Springtrap 2 - Luz encendida, Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 05, más cerca a la cámara y con la máquina encendida. FNaF3 - CAM 04 (Springtrap 1 - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 04. FNaF3 - CAM 04 (Springtrap 2 - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 04, alejándose de la sala. FNaF3 - CAM 03 (Springtrap 1 - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 03. FNaF3 - CAM 03 (Springtrap 2 - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 03 alejándose de la cámara. FNaF3 - CAM 02 (Springtrap 1 - Luz apagada, Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 02. FNaF3 - CAM 02 (Springtrap 2 - Luz apagada, Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 02 acercándose a la cámara. FNaF3 - CAM 01 (Springtrap - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 01. FNaF3 - CAM 11 (Springtrap - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 11. FNaF3 - CAM 12 (Springtrap - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 12. FNaF3 - CAM 13 (Springtrap - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 13. FNaF3 - CAM 14 (Springtrap - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 14. FNaF3 - CAM 15 (Springtrap - Iluminado).png|Springtrap en la Cam 15. FNaF3 - Springtrap (Escondiendose - Iluminado).gif|Springtrap escondiendose en la puerta de la Oficina. Springtrap Noche 6.png|Springtrap en el periódico después de la 6ta Noche (Iluminado). Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location FFCutsceneSpringtrap.png|Springtrap en la cinemática final de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Sister Location - Cinematica final (Springtrap).gif|Springtrap en la cinemática final (Animado). Sister Location - Cinematica final (Springtrap - Iluminado).gif|Springtrap en la cinemática final (Iluminado). Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Springtrap_-_Prueba_de_reacción_-_Posición_1_(FFPS).png|'Springtrap' en su primera posición durante la prueba. Springtrap_-_Prueba_de_reacción_-_Posición_2_(FFPS).png|'Springtrap' en su segunda posición durante la prueba. Springtrap_-_Prueba_de_reacción_-_Posición_3_(FFPS).png|'Springtrap' en su tercera y última posición durante la prueba. Springtrap_-_Jumpscare_1_(FFPS).gif|Jumpscare de Springtrap durante la prueba. Springtrap_-_Jumpscare_2_(FFPS).gif|Jumpscare de Springtrap durante las tareas diurnas (Pre v1.023) Springtrap - Jumpscare - Post v1.023(FFPS).gif|Jumpscare de Springtrap durante las tareas diurnas (Post v1.023) Springtrap_-_Pantalla_de_muerte_(FFPS).png|Pantalla de muerte de Springtrap. Springtrap_-_Pantalla_de_muerte_-_Iluminado_por_un_relampago_(FFPS).png|Pantalla de muerte de Springtrap (iluminado por un relámpago). Springtrap_-_Cinemática_final_(FFPS).gif|'Springtrap' siendo consumido por las llamas en la cinemática final. Miscelánea FNaF3 - Teaser 2 (I am still here).jpg|Primer Teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Teaser 3 (Whatcanweuse - Iluminado).jpg|El segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Teaser 1 (Steam).jpg|Imagen vista en Steam Greenlight de Springtrap. thankyou.jpg|Springtrap en el Teaser "Thank You". SpringtrapTrailer.gif|Springtrap retorciéndose en el tráiler del juego. FNaF3 - Extras (Springtrap - Texto).png|Nombre que aparece en los Extras. FNaF3 - Extras (Opción 1).png|Opción #1 en los Extras (Cuerpo completo). FNaF3 - Extras (Opción 2).png|Opción #2 en los Extras (Acercamiento). FNaFFranchisePack.jpg|'Springtrap' en la imagen del pack de todos los juegos de la franquicia. Anniversary7.jpg|'Springtrap' en el último teaser del 2do Anversario de FNaF. 3years (2) - Scottgames.jpg|'Springtrap' en el tercer teaser del 3er Aniversario de FNaF. Mercancía Fnf9.png|Camiseta de Springtrap creada por Funko. Figura de Acción Freddy.jpg|Figura de acción de Freddy Fazbear creada por Funko que lleva consigo el brazo izquierdo de Springtrap. Figura de Acción Bonnie.jpg|Figura de acción de Bonnie creada por Funko, que lleva consigo la pierna derecha de Springtrap. Figura de Acción Chica.jpg|Figura de acción de Chica creada por Funko que lleva consigo la pierna izquierda de Springtrap. Figura de Acción Foxy.jpg|Figura de acción de Foxy creada por Funko que lleva consigo el torso y la cabeza de Springtrap. Figura de Acción Golden Freddy.jpg|Figura de acción de Golden Freddy creada por Funko que lleva consigo el brazo derecho de Springtrap. Pack-dolls2.jpg|Paquete que incluye a las figuras de acción de Freddy, Bonnie, Springtrap y Balloon Boy. Keychain-springtrap.jpg|Llavero de Springtrap creado por Funko. Serie mini misterios de FNAF.jpg|Muñecos de los personajes de la saga (Nótese a Springtrap). FNaFCalendar3.jpg|Calendario con Springtrap representando el mes de Febrero. SpringtrapMcFarlane.jpg|Figurita de Springtrap, con un set basado en la Oficina. Figura Pop! (Springtrap).jpg|Figura Pop! de Springtrap. Lapices 2 (Funko!).jpg|Lapices con cabezas de los animatronicos (Incluido Springtrap). Funko's Five Nights at Freddy's Digital Figure is Available Now!|Trailer de las figuras digitales de Funko! con Springtrap como protagonista. 41PG8D0cY-L._SY450_.jpg|Peluche de Springtrap hecho por Funko. en:Springtrap Categoría:Animatronics Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Categoría:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator parte